


Unexpected Trip

by GeniusCactus



Series: SASO 2017 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insects, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: Prompt: 'Shiraishi has a dream that his beloved pet beetle Kaburiel has turned into a handsome man (with a rhinoceros beetle horn sticking out of his head), who seduces him.'





	Unexpected Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017, Bonus Round 1: Alternate Universes
> 
> [ Original Prompt by Headfangs ](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10827794#cmt10827794)
> 
> Is this the first Shiraishi/Kaburiel fic on AO3? Needless to say this gets pretty weird! 
> 
> Some _interesting_ things to note:  
>  *Beetles hiss. It’s like this cool vibrating hiss. You can probably listen to it on Youtube or something.  
> *Male beetle penises are spiky, because they need to penetrate though other beetles’ exoskeletons when mating. When I read that I was like this is so cool I NEED to include this. It doesn’t play a very central role, but it’s there.  
> *Kaburiel is Awesome and there should be more fic with him!!
> 
> ***

The last thing Shiraishi remembers is being at the park for the team picnic. The weather was pleasantly breezy, a little cool even.  
  
But now it’s so very hot! Shiraishi is completely drenched. Sweat drips from his hairline, down his chest, pooling under his armpits... Reaching down to strip his shirt off, Shiraishi realizes he’s...already naked!  
  
_Why is he naked!?_  
  
What’s more, he’s not even at the park anymore. He’s at the sauna with a bunch of elderly men! Well, that explains all the sweat.  
  
One of the elderly men turns towards him and Shiraishi notices he doesn’t have a face. In fact, all of them are faceless!  
  
Luckily, thanks to Coach Watanabe’s seminar on lucid dreaming, Shiraishi isn’t alarmed. Shiraishi is pretty adept at picking up on the differences between dreams and reality.  
  
These weird dreams, or as Coach Watanabe calls them, _out of body experiences,_ always seem to coordinate quite well with Shitenhoji’s picnics. Shiraishi secretly blames Chitose’s brownies. Before Chitose came to Shitenhoji, Shiraishi had never even tasted a brownie. Now he knows there’s not much to them, brownies are basically small squares of chocolate cake with some herbs mashed up in the batter. As tasty and addicting as they are, something about the brownies simply puts Shiraishi off.  
  
After eating the brownies some of his teammates complain about feeling hungry (Kintaro), others claim to feel more relaxed (Gin), but no one has ever had an experience quite like Shiraishi’s.  
  
But this time around he’d meant to avoid those brownies altogether. His plan was to only eat the **very ordinary** mushroom quiche he baked himself. Excluding the part where he substituted a handful of mushrooms for ones from his garden, the quiche recipe is copied from a completely trustworthy online source.  
  
Shiraishi watches the elderly men file out of the sauna one by one, thinking that this has got to be one of the tamest dreams he’s had so far.  
  
And that’s when he locks eyes with a beautiful man, dressed in nothing but a small sauna towel.  
  
“Kaburiel?” Shiraishi blushes, glad his entire face is already red from the sauna steam so Kaburiel doesn’t notice.  
  
Gorgeous beady black eyes, a long horn protruding out of his head, exoskeleton hard abs… Kaburiel’s human form looks exactly like Shiraishi imagined it would--not that Shiraishi had fantasized about this before-- Okay, fine maybe once or twice…three times?  
  
Kaburiel turns towards him, hissing sexily as he straddles a leg over Shiraishi’s thighs. The thin towel wrapped around each their waists is the only thing stopping their dicks from touching. Shiraishi leans back, not wanting Kaburiel to feel just how turned on he is already, but more importantly, not wanting to be poked in the eye by Kaburiel’s giant horn.  
  
But Kaburiel shakes his head, grabbing Shiraishi’s left wrist firmly and tugging it towards his mouth. Gently kissing each and every one of Shiraishi’s fingers, Kabriel methodically unwraps the bandage covering Shiraishi’s arm.  
  
The intimacy of the act isn’t lost on Shiraishi. You see, Shiraishi has never revealed his entire self to anyone except for Kaburiel. Even when the team goes to a public bath, Shiraishi always waits until he’s back in the privacy of his room, the one he shares with Kaburiel, to undo his bandages.  
  
_The only thing left now is the towels,_ Shiraishi thinks, reaching down to swipe his away. But his hand unexpectedly meets the sturdy fabric of skinny jeans.  
  
_Why is he wearing clothes!?_  
  
Without his realizing, the dream world shifted again. Now, they are both sitting on the edge of Shiraishi’s bed, completely clothed. Shiraishi’s legs dangle over the side while Kaburiel is still straddled over his lap.  
  
For reasons, Shiraishi hadn’t ever imagined Kaburiel wearing clothes before, but he doesn’t look half bad. Actually, he looks... _hot._ Especially because Shiraishi’s pretty sure those are his sweat pants. Still, right now he wishes Kaburiel would just take them off so they could get back to business!  
  
Dick throbbing, and pants feeling about two sizes smaller than normal, Shiraishi flashes Kaburiel what he hopes to be a very alluring gaze. But it probably comes off as a desperate and pleading look.  
  
Not missing a beat, Kaburiel pins Shiraishi to the bed, kissing him all over. His lips, his nose, his ear, his lips again. In return, Shiraishi winds his hands around Kaburiel’s neck, extending a hand up to fondle Kaburiel’s long horn, which keeps bumping him on the head.  
  
Shiraishi snakes a hand down, latching his thumb under the waistband of Kaburiel’s sweats. He tugs them partially off, enough to cup a hand around Kaburiel’s dick. As he strokes it, something sharp pricks his thumb! Shiraishi remembers beetle penises are spiky in order to penetrate through fellow beetle’s exoskeletons.  
  
But Kaburiel’s penis is a lot bigger than your average beetle. Easily big enough to pierce Shiraishi’s flesh. Still, Shiraishi places his full trust and confidence in Kaburiel, and can tell Kaburiel is trying his very best to not to poke (through) him.  
  
Yet, the sensation of Shiraishi’s delicate touch is just too much for Kaburiel. Clenching Shiraishi’s shoulders, Kaburiel thrusts hard against Shiraishi’s arm. The bandages rip right off, and if it wasn’t for Shiraishi’s gauntlet, Kaburiel’s penis likely would have punctured his skin.  
  
“Shhhiraishhhi,” Kaburiel emits a strangled, raspy hiss.  
  
The sound of his name on Kaburiel’s lips sends Shiraishi into a blissful state of ecstasy. Shiraishi decides he can’t wait any longer, and starts fiddling with his extremely obtuse pants zipper. Once Kaburiel regains his bearings he reaches a hand down to help.  
  
Just as Shiraishi is almost pants-less, a strange chime-like noise rings throughout the room. Kaburiel bolts upright, glances at the clock, and lets out a low sad hiss.  
  
Shiraishi tries to stop him. To wrap his arms tighter around him. To tell him to stay. But his body won't move. The words won't come out.  
  
And he watches, frozen, as Kaburiel slowly drifts away.  
  
**  
  
When Shiraishi returns to reality, he’s sitting on the floor of the kitchen with about about 5 missed calls and 50 missed texts. All from Kin-chan.  
  
  
  
Today 11:00am  
**Are you coming to the picnic?  
** We’re not going to save you a brownie if you don’t come!  
  
Today 12:00pm  
**5 left!**  
  
Today 1:30pm  
**2 left!**  
  
Today 2:00pm  
**1 left!  
** We’re planning to leave at 3:00 so don’t come if you get this later  
  
  
  
Weird, if he hasn’t even been to the picnic yet, the brownies can’t be to blame for his experience. He feels a little bad for thinking there was something abnormal about Chitose’s brownies before.  
  
This could only mean two things:  
  
1\. The dream was a perfectly normal dream.  
  
or  
  
2\. The dream wasn’t a dream at all and he and Kaburiel really...  
  
Grabbing his mostly intact mushroom quiche (he’d taste tested a little sliver earlier), Shiraishi blows a kiss to Kaburiel (just in case), and runs out the door to see if he can make it to the rest of the picnic.


End file.
